ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
David Blade
David Blade is a professional wrestler, currently working for High Impact Wrestling. Wrestling Career Pre-HIW Although in public appearances, Blade himself is known to be largely silent on the issue of his past. It is known that he trained and fought his first matches in a number of small independent British wrestling promotions. Under the training of Sonny St. Claire, Blade showed considerable promise in the ring and was often featured as opening match fodder. It was during this early stage of his career that he travelled as the protégé of a number of British wrestlers to Japan. He often expresses his admiration of the hard-hitting no nonsense style of Japanese strong-style wrestling. He made his first appearance on the American wrestling scene in 2004, again traveling with the major stars of the British wrestling circuit. It was here that he rapidly began to make a name for himself. A number of highly competitive matches with U.S. indy stars brought him to the attention of the larger American promotions. Despite several offers, Blade initially did not come to terms with any of the major companies. Instead he returned to Japan, completing several tours there and refining his skills in the ring. Whilst his reputation as a hard hitting competitor grew and grew, it was his "zany" gimmick as "The Mad Scientist of Pro-Wrestling" that earned him much fame in and out of the ring. The gimmick was a result of his brief stint in the ultra-violent wrestling scene in Japan. Out of his depth somewhat in hardcore wrestling, he formed a colourful persona as the insane genius who thought up many previously unthinkable spots. The Iron Skull-breaker is one such move still emulated there to this day, where an opponent is the recipient of a tombstone piledriver all the way from the top rope and onto a set-out steel chair on the mat. Upon his return to the U.S. he found repeated success with a retooling of this gimmick. As The King of Nu School, he no longer came to the ring dressed in the typical garb of the "Mad Professor" but he still showed the same aptitude for forming innovative spots during his matches. He even gained national exposure in the notorious "Sin City Showdown" where a number of drunken fans stormed the ring during a Battle Royale, creating a chaotic brawl and a near riot that only came to an end with police intervention. It is rumoured that Blade was first spotted by talent agents in news reports covering this event, although it was several months later before terms were agreed to and Blade became a part of the HIW roster, competing in the CWF development territory. Championship Wrestling Federation David Blade made his debut for the Championship Wrestling Federation on July 9th 2006. His first opponent was Chazz Mazzaratti whom he defeated by pinfall with a schoolboy. Following weeks saw him face Johnny Hollywood, MJ Phillips, Ryan Plant, Arsenal and Whitey Ford. He was involved in a brief program with the then authority figure in CWF, Mike Manson. He wrestled only for a brief time in CWF before its closure in early September 2006. High Impact Wrestling With a new gimmick of "The Competitor" David Blade made his debut for High Impact Wrestling on the October 16th 2006 edition of Warzone. Teaming with "The Pit Bull" Robert Mayne against The Executives, Blade and his partner were defeated. The following week saw them team up against the HIW Tag Team Champions James Cruz and Tom Fury. Cruz and Fury were victorious and post-match Robert Mayne turned on Blade and aligned himself with the Executives. The October 30th edition of Warzone saw Blade teaming up with Fury and Cruz in a six man tag against the Executives. Delivering the Switch-Blade to Mayne, Blade won the match for his team and earned his first victory in HIW. This success was repeated at the HIW PPV Redemption where Blade defeated Mayne in a brief but violent match. The next edition of Warzone saw him face off against the HIW Television Champion Johnny Hollywood but come up short in a count-out victory for Hollywood. Moveset Finishing Moves * The Fatality – Blade lifts up his opponent in a powerbomb position but when he drops the opponent, he holds on and turns the move into a high impact piledriver. * The Switch-Blade – The classic STO wrestling move. Blade faces his opponent, grabs him under the head and around the far shoulder. Blade places his adjacent leg behind the opponent and nails him with a swift high impact takedown. Think of it like a One Arm Slam (Rock Bottom) but the opponent is not lifted into the air. * Tap Out City – A submission move akin to the Katahajime or Tazmission. Rare Finishers * Superbomb – Powerbomb from the top rope * The Vicious Circle – Blade catches his opponent in a position akin to a reverse Boston crab (similar to Edgucator). However as he grabs the legs he reaches forward and grabs his opponents arms so he is holding his opponent in a see-saw position. Swinging his opponent up into the air, he now grabs his opponent in a full nelson position before using the momentum to drive his opponent into the mat with a vicious dragon suplex. * Tiger Driver 91 – Tiger driver that sees the opponent landing almost directly on their head. * Tilt-A-Whirl DDT – Similar set-up to a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, but the opponent lands face first in a DDT. * The 450 – The Classic 450 Splash Signature Moves * Blade Cutter – Diamond cutter * Exploder Suplex – Overhead belly-to-belly suplex where the opponent lands directly on their head. * Spiked German Suplex – German suplex that almost flips the opponent onto their front but results in the back of the opponents head directly hitting the mat. * Twist Of State – Akin to the Twist Of Fate as performed by Matt Hardy. However it is done in the reverse DDT position. * Space Time Flying Driver – Blade seats his opponent on the top rope and facing him, sets him up for a tiger driver. However instead of driving his opponent into the mat, he flings the opponent in the opposite direction and suplexes him overhead as they fall from the turnbuckle. The opponent flips and lands face first into the mat. * Flash Fusion – Emerald Frosion type move. Blade lifts opponent up in a power slam position but drops to the mat in a piledriver style. * Six Shooter – Rapid fire sequence of punches and high impact kicks to the legs, arms and chest. Finished off with one almighty kick to the head. Nicknames * The Mad Scientist of Pro-Wrestling * The King of Nu School * The Competitor Theme Music His current entrance music is "Here To Stay" by KoRn. Championship Succession Category:Wrestlers